Names
by jeffsgoldenbloom
Summary: Rumplestiltskin and Belle discuss names for their baby while lying underneath their Christmas tree. Takes place directly after "Comfort and Joy".


Rumplestiltskin turned over with a groan, slowly leaving the happy dream he was having that involved him, Belle, and their future child. _Belle_. His body missed her warmth, snuggled into his side. _Why wasn't she in bed next to him? _It was Christmas after all, and he thought they were going to spend their morning in bed, cuddled up next to each other. Sitting up, he looked around the room (the bathroom specifically), and didn't see any sign of Belle. Pushing down the covers, he slowly made his way out of their room and decided to head downstairs to see if she was down there. When either of them had the occasional nightmare, they would go downstairs and sit in their window seat and look at the stars. Rumple assumed that this was where Belle was. When he got down the stairs, he looked across the house to see the window seat empty. _That's strange._ He headed towards the living room and paused in his tracks when he neared their still-lit Christmas tree. Belle was lying underneath the Christmas tree, her hair fanned out around her on the skirt of the tree. She had her hands crossed over her stomach. Rumple drank the sight of her in, her in her set of their matching Christmas flannel pajamas with red fluffy socks on. His eyes trailed over her slowly, her chestnut hair framing her face, and slightly wavy from their shower from the night before. He took in her rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. His eyes trailed lower, to her hands crossed over her flat abdomen, their child sleeping inside.

"Belle. Are you alright?" Rumplestiltskin asked, finally finding his voice.

"I was sick." she replied, as she unclasped one of her hands to rub her stomach. "I came down here to make some ginger tea but didn't feel up to drinking it."

"Why are you lying under the tree?"

"It's quite beautiful under here Rumple. No one looks at the tree from this view. It's completely different but still beautiful. You should see it."

For a split second, Rumplestiltskin thought about how hard it would be to get back up from lying on the floor, but the sight of his still nauseous and absolutely adorable wife lying there changed his mind. He bent down and moved to lie next to her, placing his head next to hers so that they were touching. Belle scooted over and lifted her head so that Rumple could wrap his arm around her shoulders. His other arm moved to clasp her hand that was still across her abdomen.

"I was thinking of names for the baby. I know it's early, but I realized that by next year this time, he or she will be here with us." Belle's voice was soft, as if she were tired. _Indeed, the wee one will be here next year this time_ Rumplestiltskin thought. He couldn't wait to meet their child. He had wanted to have a baby with Belle for _so_ long. "What names were you thinking of, love?" Rumple asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Well, Lucy, if it is a little girl, and Aiden if it is a little boy. How do you feel about those?"

"I love them both. I'm sure I'll be happy with whatever you choose, Belle. Just the fact that I am having a child with you is enough for me. You could honestly name the baby Rumplestiltskin Jr. and I wouldn't care; however, the wee one may suffer throughout their primary and secondary school years."

Belle lightly swatted Rumplestiltskin on the stomach as she giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"I think I'll stick to Lucy or Aiden"

There was a brief moment of silence before Rumplestiltskin spoke again. He sat up as much as he could under the tree and looked over at Belle.

"How are you feeling sweetheart? Still feeling ill?" He slowly rubbed small circles over her stomach.

"I'm feeling a bit better now, thank nausea is gone but I still feel a bit light-headed."

"Let's move to the couch then. It will be more comfortable for you and we can stay here till you feel well enough to go upstairs."

"Okay"

Rumplestiltskin slowly moved from underneath the tree and helped Belle to do the same. She sat up with a hand still on her stomach and placed her other hand in Rumple's, as he offered it to her. They moved the few feet to the couch and Rumplestiltskin sat down first, gently pulling Belle to lay down on top of him. She placed her head in between his neck and shoulder and he turned to kiss the top of her head.

"I still can't believe we are going to have a baby" Belle said, stifling a yawn and failing.

"I know sweetheart. You just rest now."

Rumplestiltskin had both of his arms wrapped around Belle and he started to rub her back slowly as she closed her eyes. He could hear her breathing change as she started to fall asleep. He followed her into peaceful slumber soon after.


End file.
